Bella has the flu
by Emmy 1995
Summary: Bella has a cold she tryies to it but they find out she is sick. After Carlisle takes a look at her he tells her she has the flu. He wants her to rest and let them do things for her. Will Bella be able to sit back and do nothing? How will everyone react to their favorite human having the flu?
1. Bella is sick

I do not own twilight or any of the characters SM does so enjoy

Chapter: 1

Bella POV:

I woke up and looked at the clock 10:35. Suddenly I felt it as it rushed over me. My throat was on fire, my body ached, and my head was clogged. Great, I was sick, how does someone get sick in the middle of June. Edward was going to be back today, how am I going to hide this from him, not only him, but his whole family. This has to the only flaw about them being vampires, other than the need for blood; they can sense when something is wrong. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I get up and grab the clothes Alice set out for me before they left and take a shower. I let the warm water rundown my back. I stand in the shower till the water ran cold, hoping to wash away my sickness.

When the water ran cold, I turned the water off and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror; to my surprise I looked fine. I didn't have red eyes or look warn out. I might be able to pull this off. I grab the cold medication and read the instruction out loud. Crap! My voice was all scratchy and thick. I take the medication and head downstairs. On the table is a note from Charlie. Bells, this weekend I'm going fishing with Billy, going right after work, won't be back till Monday. Alice called she wants you to sleep over, I don't mind, have fun, love Dad. Wonderful, a whole weekend of not talking.

I get a bowl of life. When I was finished, I rinsed out my bowl and headed up to my room to pack. I was halfway upstairs when I tripped banging my knee. I rub it and walk into my room. I had just started packing when there was a knock at the door. I go downstairs and open it. Standing there was Edward and Alice. "Hello love, ready to go?" before I could answer I hear "don't worry about that Bella, all done" says Alice carrying my bag. Usually I don't like her future seeing, but it kept me from having to talk. Wait, if she saw that then does she know, will she tell the others, will Edward be able to see it in her thoughts. I sure hope not. "Bella, earth to Bella, is anyone there?" I look at Alice and smiled "come on sleepyhead" says Alice pulling on my arm. I follow her and Edward to the Valvo. I get in the passenger seat and buckle up. Edward got in the driver's seat and looks at me "tired love" I shake my head yes. The drive there I lay my head on the window and close my eyes, pretending to be tired.

"Love were here" I open my eyes and see him smiling at me. I unbuckle and walk inside. "Bellsy!" says Emmett swinging me around. "Put her down, she is still half asleep." "Sorry" says Emmett setting me down on the couch. "How about a movie" says Alice now skipping back into the room. "Good idea Alice how does that sound love?" I shake my head yes. It was Rose's turn to pick, so we ended up watching When in Rome. It was about a girl who goes to her sister's wedding and is upset on love so takes out the coins in the fountain. The men fall in love with her. She falls in love with one. She gives the coins back but her love still loves her. The coin ends up not being his but his friends who was a priest. She married him and lived happy.

After the movie Esme asked if I wanted lunch. I shook my head yes, she brought me a tuna sandwich and carrot sticks. While I ate Edward played with my hair and Alice stared at me. When I finished Alice declared dress up. I really couldn't argue I followed Alice and Rose upstairs. They had me try on 27 outfits till they picked out dark blue jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt. Next Alice did makeup and Rose hair. 45 minutes later rose had braided and buned my hair and Alice finished her "masterpiece"

"You look so good Bella" says Alice tugging on my arm heading downstairs. "You look great love" says Edward pulling me into his arms. "Gees Bellsy you look hot" I buried my head into Edwards's chest as my face grew warm. They all laughed at my now pink face. "Ok, now that you girls are done with Barbie Bella, what should we do now?" Asks Emmett "I don't know, what do you want to do Bella" asks Rose. I shrug my shoulders. "Are you alright Bella, you haven't said a word since you got here. Not even when the girls wanted to do Barbie Bella and I know you don't like when they drag you into it, you didn't even try to get out of It." said Jasper. "That's true love, are you ok?" I shake my head yes. "Respond in words please" warns Edward. I ignore him and walk over to the couch. "Bella why are you not talking, did you lose your voice?" asks Alice I shake my head no. "Then why won't you talk" added Rose. I think on how to respond while sitting down. "Just say something!" demanded Alice. Just then a car pulled into the driveway. Seconds later Carlisle walked in. "Carlisle!" shouted all five of them "inside voices please" says Esme. "Sorry" they all say. "What is it?" asks Carlisle walking toward us. "Bella is being stubborn and won't say anything" huffs Alice. "Sweetheart, why don't you just say something to calm them down" says Carlisle. I just stared at him hoping they will give up. "Are you sick?" asks Carlisle I look around; seeing they are waiting for a response I quickly turn to walk away. I then relies that Jasper has my arm. I try pulling to get away. "Don't even try Bella" warns Jasper. "Jasper let go of me" I say pulling harder. I quickly relies what I just did and struggle to get away. "Love why didn't you tell someone that you were sick?" I ignore him pulling on my arm with all my strength to escape. "Bella stop" warns Jasper now grabbing my other arm. I refuse and pull yet again. Slowly I began to calm down; Jasper sets me down on the couch. When I realized what just happened I glared at him. Jasper smiled "Sorry darling, I warned you." I cross my arms and huff. I hear Emmett laughing "you are funny Bellsy you know that" I roll my eyes.

"Sweetheart, why don't you follow me to my office. We can see what I have for your throat. I look at him then Edward. "Sweetheart, if I have to carry you I will" defeated I get up and follow him to his office. I sit in one of the black seats. "Bella, open your mouth please." "I'm fine it's just a cold" "I'll be the judge of that, now will you open please." "But I'm fine really can't I just take some medicine and be done with it?" "Bella just let me do my job" "but you aren't at work and I'm not one of you patients, well today at least." "I still want to be certain" "but…" "Love he's a doctor he has to be through just let him take your temp." "Fiiiiiine I'll let doctor dad do his job" I say turning toward him. "Thank you love" say Edward laughing. I open my mouth letting Carlisle take my temp. "100.6" affirms Carlisle. "What? "See love he knows what he is doing" states Edwards. "But I feel fine" "just let him finish" I face Carlisle; he checks my throat, pulse ext.

"Bella you have the flu. I want you resting this weekend. I will tell the others but I need you to rest and let us do things for you." "Carlisle a slight fever, that's all that I have. I've taken care of myself for years. I don't need to inconvenience anyone just because a slight fever." You are inconveniencing anyone we all love to help you in any way we can." "But Carlisle…" "Sweetheart listen to me, I know you have taken care of yourself many time while being sick. I also know you problem would be fine all by yourself. That was all before you became a member of this family. I this family every of us help the other in time of need. So for us to get something here or there or change our plans once in a while to help out is not a big deal." "love really we love to help out, just listen to him" "Ok I will, but I have to hear it for them that they want to help out and Edward no telling them with your quiet talking so I can't hear it" "Ok love I won't. Alice, jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme Can you all come up here please. "Oh Bella why would you think your BFF and favorite sister would ever not want to help out. Of course I do we are going to have so much soooo much fun! Alice dear calm down and Bella I would love to help in every way I can" says Esme." Well I don't she isn't a baby she can take care of herself" says Rose " Thank you for your honesty. " see Edward not everyone want to." "well I'm pretty she she is they only one and she will if you really need something won't you honey" says Emmett "Yes Emmett if she truly needs something and she can't do it herself I will do it" "see Bellsy and Bellsy since you are sick will you play games with me?" "Sure Emmett" "yes" "jasper?" Of course Bella I will love to help if I can." "Ok love, are you satisfied everyone said yes now let's go and get you something to eat.


	2. Bella tells her thought on the family

Edwards POV:

I can't believe my love is sick and tried to hide it from me. I'm going to have to ask her about that later. I lead my love downstairs to the kitchen. Esme had made her chicken noodle and a peanut butter sandwich. I got her a bowl and set it at the snack bar and sat next to her. After she was done eating we went into the living room. Everyone was sitting with their mate watching the news. I pulled Bella to sit on the couch by me and Carlisle. She snuggled up against me and I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. When everyone was settled Alice put on a movie. About halfway through the movie Bella was fast asleep in my arms. I let her lay there till the movie was over. "Why don't you take her upstairs, she will be more comfortable in a bed and probable get more sleep without the noise." Says Esme. "You are probably right I will be right back." I got up and carried her to our room. Alice pulled the covers down for me and I set Bella down and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her and shut the door. "Thanks Alice" "no problem" I walked downstairs to find Emmett and Jasper hard on a game on the Xbox. "Who's winning" "I am "shouted Emmett. "Not for long" says Jasper as he passes Emmett. Really racing again. "yeh" "why isn't there some other game you two have played this game for about a month am getting sick of the same game all the time." "Ok we will play Mario cart then." "Fine by me at least it's a new game playing" Emmett laughs and turn off the game. "Hey I was about to win" "to late Eddie here is tired of this game. Time for a new one." "Don't call me Eddie" "whatever you say Eddie" I threw a pillow at him. "Hey you are going to wish you never did that." "I'm so scared" Emmett then lunged at me. "Boys if you are going to wrestle take it to the wrestling room Bella and Alice gave you guys. "Say Esme (read Christmas with the Cullen's by theyHAUNTme its really good read and you will understand the wrestling room) "sorry Esme" me and Emmett took it to the room and wrestled.

Bella's POV:

I woke up in Edward room. I got up and took a human moment. After wards I went downstairs and found Alice and rose flipping through fashion magazines and jasper was reading a civil war book. Everyone else was nowhere to be found. "Hi Bella how are you feeling." "Fine" "really Bella how do you feel." "Alice I feel fine." "Jasper how does she feel." I looked and him and stared at him and took a deep breath trying to get little to no emotion coming off of me."She is nervous, a little ache, tired, and probably has a headache" stated Jasper. "Thanks honey, now Bella was that so hard." I crossed my arms and sat next to Rose. "Looks like you're getting the silent treatment" say Rose laughing. "Bella I'm sorry but why do you need to hide what you are feeling." I looked at Alice but decided I was not quite ready to forgive her and let her suffer for a little longer. : Bella come on don't be mad please just talk to me." Begged Alice now on her knees staring at me like a sad puppy. I had to laugh at this. "Yes I got you to smile now am I forgiven." "Yes Alice your forgiven I was never really upset at you just you cheating husband with his emotion reading powers over there and you you'd it against me." At this everyone was laughing at me. "What is so funny it's true?" That just got them to laugh even harder. "Bella omg I can't believe you said that." Says Alice "why" "it just sounds so funny." "Ha-ha very funny but seriously you guys." "What "asks Rose "You DO realize how unfair it is for a human like me up against you guys it's just unfair." "And how do you figure this" asks Jasper now intrigued. "Ok for one some of you have these super like powers that are SOOOO unfair. Secondly you each have the best begging eyes I have ever seen." "Begging eyes?" "Yes Alice begging eyes, any time you guys want me to do something all you have to do is stair at me with your begging eyes and I all ways I relent and do what you want me to do." "Is this the same as dazzling you" asks Alice "yes exactly?" Alice was now laughing and Rose and Jasper joined her. "You guys I don't find this all that funny." "Ok Bella what else do we do that is unfair." Well if I really don't want to do something or I say no I get dragged anyways." "How do you figure this?" "Well Rose remembers last month when Alice wanted me to go this all new mall I told her no but what happened." "I dragged you there but Bella that was important you HAD to go." Alice it was important to you not me I hate shopping and yes I know I'm a girl and every girls loves to shop and I just need to get into my inner girl but Alice I will never lover to shop it's just not my thing I love to read and hang around the house." "Ok Bella if you say so is there anything else that makes us so how did you put it unfair." "Yes Alice there is how about your crazy speed." "How does this affect you?" "You guys drive like maniacs." "But we will never crash Bella" "Alice I realize but you have to remember who I'm the daughter to." "What does that have to do with anything?" "Rose how do you think it would look for getting arrested by my own father or at least by one of his friends, bed and embarrassing that is what it would look like." "Bella why are you always concerned about being embarrassed." Because I am that's why." "That really not a reason." "Rose you are not helping." "To bad now why?" "I don't know I don't like it" "But why Bella" "well it puts me in center of attention and I don't like it and my cheeks turn all red." "Ok whatever you will eventually get over it. Now is there anything else you have not mentioned that puts up top of you or what we do that is just so unfair." I thought about it for a second and I thought of that time 5 months ago, when Carlisle and Edward wanted me to have my flu shot. I tried to run away but not a chance with them no they have super speed and caught me before I could get away. I wanted to tell them but with me being sick Needles could be involved and if I know about it ahead of time them maybe just maybe I could get away this time. "Bella hello Bella so is they anything else." "Oh no that's about all" "you're lying" "no I'm n to Alice why do you say that." "Well Bella one because you are I can feel it and two you fidgeting and now you embarrassed and Turing pink." "Darn you Jasper that twice now in what 20 minutes." "Sorry but sort of had it coming" "and how do you figure this." "You were being stubborn and to save time I just tell what you are feeling instead of going back and forth and come to the same conclusion." Well ah whatever." I said now turning pick again. "What are you guys doing to get Bella to blush?" "Well Esme Bella here says we are unfair because we use our "powers" to get our ways" "what are you talking about" While Alice informed her and Carlisle in what I had just told them I covered my face with a blanket blushing the whole time. "Bella dear can you take that off of your head." I shake my head no. "How come dear." "Too embarrassed" "sweetheart Please" "no Carlisle I'm never coming out. "Why does Bella have a blanket over her head?" Asks Emmett coming back into the room. "Because she is embarrassed." "Why" "because (insert the reasons Bella's says they are unfair)" "oh I see" Emmett  
was laughing so hard I though people were going to mistake it for an earth quake. "Emmett it's not funny" "Bellsy it is" says Emmett now sitting next to me."Love why don't you take the blanket off your head. "No" "sweetheart you're going to eventually pass out from lack of oxygen, please just come out." "Not going to happen. "Love" "nope" "Bella please listen to me" says Carlisle now settling on my other side. "I would rather pass out then come out." "Bella if you don't come out I'm going to take the blanket from you" warned Alice." Don't you dare?" "Then come out." No" "5-4-3-2-1" the blanket was pulled away and I buried my face in the shirt of someone sitting next to me. They laughed making me turn pink again. "Sweetheart comes on just turn around." "Not until they stop laughing." "Ok Bella was done." 'you promise" "yes love they are done" I slowly peeked a look at them. "It's ok love we they won't laugh." I turned the rest the way around and looked at them. "Hi Bellsy I like you conclusion" "thanks" "Love what made you think of these." "I didn't have to they are all true." "Oh Bella what is that last one you did not tell us earlier" "it was nothing Alice" "yes it was" "well you will never get to know" "oh we will see Bella we will see." "Ok Alice we get it." "Be quiet Emmett" "children" "sorry Esme" "now Bella with that over how are you feeling." "Fine" "Bella have we not gone over this already." "Alice" "what Bella" "don't" "sweetheart if something is bothering you I need you to tell me." Carlisle says putting his arms on my shoulders. Now realizing that I was still on his lap I blushed. Emmett laughed and I covered my face. "I'm sorry Carlisle" I say moving off of his lap sitting next to him." "For what?" "I was sitting on your lap." "Sweetheart I don't mind now back to where we started what is bothering you." "Nothing I'm fine." "Bella tell him or I can if you want me to." "No jasper don't I'm fine" "Bella do you remember what I told you earlier." "Yes" "then tell me what's wrong." "I just have a small headache." "Is that all?" "Pretty much" Carlisle looked at jasper for confirmation. I shook my head at him hoping he will not say anything. "Love what else is bothering you." 'nothing Edward" "then why are you shaking your head at Jasper." Um I just am" "so Jasper what is she really feeling." "Um" looking my way and then at Edward and Carlisle. "She does have a headache but I think it is worse than she is putting it off." Edward looks at me eye brows raised. "What" "Bella love this is your last chance." "Fine My head is about to explode, my stomach is a little queasy, my throat is on fire, I'm cold a little tired, and my muscles are a little stiff." "Oh Bella see you did not die now did you" "no Alice I did not" "ok so Bella it sounds like the symptoms are starting to show. I will give you something for the aches. As for being cold you need to bundle up. (Carlisle says wrapping a blanket around me.) Also it would be wise to go to bed in an hour or so. You are going to need you sleep to fight it off." "Ok" Carlisle got up and came back with two pills and a glass of water I took them and handed him the glass. "Thanks" "you're welcome" he says smiling. I yawn and rub my eyes. "Love do you want to go to bed now." "No" "Alright then just lay down with me." Say Edward picking me up and setting me on his lap. I agreed and we sat there till I slowly fell asleep.

Please tell me what you think the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be put up. You can what ever you want just review. Also if you want to see something to happen in this story please tell me i mwill try to put it in it.


	3. bella falls

Paste your docume

Bella's POV

When I woke up Edward was playing with my hair.

"Morning love how do you feel"

"fine"

"Bella really how do you feel?"

"I told you fine?"

Edward rolled his eyes and got off the bed. I followed and grabbed my clothes for the day and go to take a shower. My legs felt like jelly and my head felt like it was being hit with a bat. I get into the shower stumble but catch myself before I could injure myself.

"Love are you alright"

"yes Edward I'm fine"

I get in the shower and put in my strawberry shampoo when my legs gave out. When I feel I hit my head making me feel woozy.

"Love what happened"

"nothing Edward I'm fine"

"are you sure"

"um y-yes Edward"

I rinsed the soap out of my hair sitting in the tub. When finished I turned the water off and crawled out, drying myself off and putting on my clothes did I then smell that all too familiar smell, blood.

"Love what happened I can smell blood, are you all right can I come in love?"

"Yes Edward you can come in." I was starting to see black spots when Edward got to me.

"Bella what happened?"

"I fell in the shower I squeaked.

"I'm going to take you to Carlisle at the hospital."

"No Edward can't you just fix it any hospitals."

"Sorry love" he says picking me up and walks down stair grabs his keys and puts me in the car.

Once we were on our way Edward called Carlisle so he would have a room ready for me.

He parked quickly and got me out and took me inside.

By now it was getting hard to hear and my vision was mostly black spots.

"Ah Bella how are dear." I looked at him and tried my best to smile. "Alright Edward bring her in here.

When I was set on the hard hospital bed Carlisle got right to work. He was feeling around my head till he found the source of the bleeding. "Ok Bella I am going to have to stitch this up ok sweetheart."

The thought of the needle did it for me.

When I woke up I could hear beeping. Now why do I hear beeping the only place I can even remember this noise is the ….. Hospital! No oh no I have to get out of here. I sit up quickly and see I'm in a white room connected to a monitor with an IV in my arm. I look around and realize I am alone. No it can't be please no they can't, I started to hyperventilate making my monitor start to go ecstatic. I go to take out my IV when a hand stopped me and they pull me into a hug. I struggle trying to get free, I had to go find them they can't leave me again I can take it this time. Not this time I just can't live without them.

"No p-please let me go I h-have to go f-f-find them, I have to stop them. I can't live with o-out them. Pleeeeeese" I say now sobbing.

"Shhh its ok sweetheart, you're going to be fine just shhhhhh."

I stop struggling when I realize Carlisle is the one holding me. I look at him and start to cry even harder in relief.

"Ok sweetheart you're going to be ok, just calm down ok" Carlisle coaxes I bury my face in his shirt and just breath in his sent relaxing me till I was just sniffling. Carlisle pulls me away from his shirt and dries my tears with his thumbs.

"Are you ok now?" I nod my head. "Ok sweetheart that's good. "

Carlisle moves to get up but I grab his arm before he could get up making him sit back down now concerned. Realizing what I just did I let go and apologize.

"For what sweetheart" he says brushing my bangs out of my face.

"For being such a bother, I know you have other patients I sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Carlisle looks at me and smiles. He pulls me into his arms and just shakes his head." Bella you always are and will be my most important patient. You can never take too much of my time. So there is no need to be sorry for needing to be comforted. I would like to know why you thought we left but that can be addressed later when I take you home after my shift ends. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes" I say quietly.

"Anyways it's my break so I get to spend it all with you. I was coming to check on you when I heard the monitor I came running. I thought something was wrong so I moved fast."

"oh Carlisle I'm so sorry for scaring you I just woke up and no one was with me and I just….."

"Bella no need to apologize you were scared you did nothing wrong."

I nodded my head and looked up at Carlisle to see him smiling at me. I smiled back when his watch beeped.

: I have to go sweetheart are you fine now or…."

"No Carlisle I'm fine and thank you."

"You're welcome my shift ends at 11:00 tonight. I will take you home and we will talk on the way."

"Carlisle where is Edward?"

"He and everyone else went hunting dear."

He was about to leave when his word sank in. "Um Carlisle I thought uh never mind"

"what is it sweetheart"

"well I was hoping I could come to your place. Charlie will be going fishing early tomorrow and won't be back till Sunday night."

"Oh, sweetheart that sounds good."

I smiled excited for the weekend. "Carlisle when will Edward be back Sunday?"

"Around 4:00-5:00" laughs Carlisle.

"Ok"

"all right I will see you in a few hours feel free to read, watch TV. "

"Ok" Carlisle gets up and leaves the room. I read my copy of withering heights but soon felt tired so I turned the TV on but nothing was on so I decided on a nap till Carlisle came to get me.

Carlisle POV

I'm glad I will get some time just me and her. I don't really get to spend much time with her with Edward and Alice always hogging her all the time. I will get to spend some time with my newest daughter.

I will have to ask her why she thought we would leave her again. Did us leaving make her not trust us anymore, it would make since we did just pack up and leave.

She was pretty beat up when we got back she lost dangerous amounts of weight she still is not up to the weight I would like her to be but she is better than she was.

I hope I can convince her we are going to stay for good this time. And when we do leave she will be coming with us. No matter how many time my stubborn boy says she will not become one of us I just know she will. He and Rosalie are the only ones who voted for her to not be turned.

She so desperately wants it in all my years I have not found someone who wants to be turned to badly. Even with my years with the Voltaire the ones who wanted to be turned were not as devoted as Bella is.

She even after we all left her went to save my boy. From what I heard she even was willing to give her life to save his. I don't think he really realizes she is meant to be with us forever.

Well this weekend will be a good one for me. We can watch any movie she wants to I hopeful convince her how much she meant to us and we will not leave her. I reach the room Bella is in.

I walk in a find her fast asleep. She looked so young and fragile laying there. I walk over to her and pick her up. She stirred and started mumbling something.

"Are you done at work daddy"

she must be dreaming of Charlie when she was younger. I kept quiet and walked to the front desk to pick up the rest of her belongings Alice said she would need. I understand now she packed a bag for her.

She asked the question again. She must be confusing me with Charlie.

"Bella Charlie is home sleeping in taking you home with me remember dear."

"I know daddy but are you done with work yet?"

"Bella its Carlisle"

"I know daddy but can we go home now in tired daddy. But can we go to Charlie's house first I need clothes for the weekend I didn't pack anything."

I starred at the girl in my arms she had just called me daddy.

"Alice already packed your stuff for you."

"She did, good I don't think I could have did it anyways."

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"If you are daddy"

I smiled happy she thought of me in this way. With her in my arms and her bag in my hand as well, I walked out to my car and put Bella in the passenger seat and her bag on the floor next to her. I got in myself and drove us home.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I woke up when I felt the car shake due to loose rocks under it. When did I get into the car?

"sorry sweetheart"

"for what car-lisle" I say yawning

"for waking you"

"its not your fault. How much longer till we are at the house?"

"A minute or two"

I sat up and looked out the window. I could not really see much for Carlisle was not using the headlight. I smiled at the thought of what Charlie would think about this. I have been taught all the rules of driving at a young age. He had drilled these lessons into me and still reminds me. What he would think of any Cullen's driving. They for the mostly part break every law of the road. The more I thought about it the funnier it was. I was now struggling to hold back my laughter.

"what so amusing?"

"nothing" I say letting out a giggle

"oh really' He say raising his eyebrows at me

"I was just thinking"

"about?"

"What has been drilled into me from such a young age"

"being?"

"Charlie being a cop has told me countless times the rules of the road and I though now who would not do the rules they seemed to me things you just did why not do them. Now being with you guys and being vampires and all, you don't follow any of the rules. I was just think what Charlie would have to say. What his reaction would be if he ever saw how you all drove he would have a panic attack."

"How this so funny?" he say chuckling

"You see I have always thought my mothers driving was fast and always begged her to slow down. It always made me scared out of my mind having to be in the same car but with you guys who drive way faster and follow no rules I feel totally safe. I know you wont crash. I don't know maybe im just tired." Now fully laughing

"I see"

Carlisle pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I unbuckled grabbed my bag and headed inside.

"so do you want to watch a movie or are you tired?"

"Um a movie sound nice"

"good" he says smiling

"What do you want to watch?"

"Um not sure most of the movies I like Edward says they are lame and not worthy of being a movie."

"I will watch what ever you want. I just want to spend some time with you."

"any movie?"

"Any"

"Really, I love you daddy! oh um I mean Carlisle" I say now turning red. I cover my red face in my hands trying to hide it.

"Sweetheart look at me please." He gently pulls my hands away from my face forcing me to look at him.

"Carlisle Im sorry I..."

"Bella, sweetheart It didn't bother me I actually enjoyed hearing it."

"You did?"

"of course I did, Bella to me you are my daughter. I see you in the same light as Alice or Rose. I love you, I have for some time now. "

"y-you do" I say now with tears coming down in pools.

"yes sweetheart, I will always be here for you if you need anything. ok" he takes my face in his hands and wipes the tears from my face for the second time today.

"I love you too" I hiccup now hugging him

"now what movie did you have in mind?"

"Tangled!"

He laughed and pulled me into another hug. He let go and walked over to there wall of movies and pulled it out.

"Ok why don't you go and get ready while I Put this in"

I ran upstairs and changed and ran back downstairs tripping on the last stair. I was caught and picked up which I protested immediate. He laughed and set me down on the couch and pressed play on the movie.

Carlisle's POV

I was so happy She called me dad and she was not even half asleep. I don't know why she thought I would care but this is Bella we are talking about. Her choice of movie is strange but what Edward said about them not being good enough to be called a movie I don't understand. He is a teenage boy but Emmett likes this movie. He is the reason why we have all the Disney movies. The Girls do have a few they like but they are not watched very often. Emmett is the one who really likes these movies. He will be happy to know he has somebody who is willing to watch them with him.

Bella sure seem to be fitting right in. it was like she was born to one day to be in this family she know how to make each and every person happy and has some interest that each of us has as well. The rest of us get along with one or two better then the others because of our interests. She seems to be just made for this family. She just is happy to what ever they want. Except getting a gift or shopping with Alice.

She still goes to make her happy. WE are just so lucky to have her. I look over to her and see her stretched out resting her head on my lap. The movie was not even half over and she was already asleep. She did have a rough day. Oh I still have to ask her why she was scared we were going to leave her. Oh well I will ask her In the morning.

I look at my newest daughter and smile. she makes me feel so happy. When she is around I feel human, I get to comfort her, patch up her scrapes and protect her from anything she needs me too. I love my other children but they don't really need me. Edward is really the only one who confides in me anymore and he really don't seem to need it ant more with Bella. With Bella she was not a child when she was suppose to so when she is around us she seems to become that child she has been taken from her so long ago.

I sit with her till the movie ended and picked her up and put her into Edwards bed. How much she refuses to use the bed. It must be her way of saying no to the presents, she will have to get over this when she become one of us. I know over time she will she is meant to be in this family and she is so adored at that

Sorry for the delay I have all these Ideas for My other story Bella Runs and people want more. I also have to share my computer with my cousin he steals it every other day summer is almost here so I will be able to update more hope the update was worth it I have the next chapter already played out in my head will post it as soon as I can. The more reviews I get the fast I will put I up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. I have to study so my aunt is having me get off almost done so will be up then. its long so it will be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got up and followed my nose to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Carlisle placing a plate on the table.

"oh Carlisle it smells sooo good"

"Thank you sweetheart I hope it taste as good as it smells then."

"Im sure it will"

I sat down and dove in.

"yup good"

"Im glad, how did you sleep?"

"good thank you"

"So what do you want to do today"

"I don't care. what did you have in mind?"

"Well would you go for a walk with me. there is this place I like to go after a long day at work."

"Sounds wonderful."

After I was done eating Carlisle took my plate and had me go change. I took a quick shower and put on sweats and a tee.

My phone buzzed, it was Alice.

Bella how could u. Go into my closet and take the red bag down from the first shelf. there is somethin wear. lov u Edward says he loves u 2

Alice I say rolling my eyes. I go into her room and find the red bag and take it to Edwards room. Inside was designer jeans with cute beads running on the side of the legs with a swirl pattern on the butt. to go with it was a white tank and a blue and white plaid shirt.

I quickly changed and walked downstairs to find Carlisle waiting patiently by the door.

"ready?"

"yup all set"

we got in his Mercedes and drove to this pretty little park. There was a lake with a bridge that surrounded it. there were flowers by the base of the lake. and birds and bees roaming free and happily.

I got out of the car and smiled.

"you like it Bella?"

"like it I love it"

"Im glad, I love it too."

We walked in silence for a few minutes taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Bella can I ask you a question?"

"Yeh go ahead."

"Bella the other day when no one was in your room you

thought we left you why is that?"

"Um well I guess it just well. It just in my mind made since. When I first met you guys I was waiting for you to throw me out and when Edward took me into the woods and told me that he did not love me that none of you did. I-I belived him. It never made any since why you would stay. So when You came back after Italy I was always waiting for you to go."

"Why are you waiting for us to leave?"

"Well You guys are just perfect and im well im.."

"Bella you are a wonderful person. you always have."

"Thank you but I don't know where you are getting this?"

"im getting this from the truth ask anyone they all think you are wonderful."

"no rose hates me and Lauren and a few others."

"Bella there are always people who does not like us and Rose does not hate you she just does not want you to come to our fate."

"your fate?"

"she did not want this life, she wanted to grow old and have a family of her own. you can still do this so it hurt her to see you willingly give it all up."

"But im not giving it up for nothing. I want to be with you guys forever with Edward he is my life."

"I know that sweetie but that does not make rose feel any different about the matter."

"I see. so why did you stay so long."

"why?"

"yeh why. you could of got Edward and left again or at least demanded for me to be banned from your family"

"why would I do that?"

"I always cause you trouble. I almost got your first killed."

"Bella stop, look at me. you didn't cause any of this."

"I did though I was the one james wanted, I was the one that was dumb enough to jump thinking it may be fun well I did it for other reasons but any ways Because of that Edward almost died,gone,poof never to be seen again."

"Bella I understand all of this but its not your fault."

Carlisle How cant you see it has all been my fault. You lived for centuries danger free and you meet me and all in a short time frame I put you in danger many times."

"Bella you didn't do this if you are going by this logic it must be Jaspers fault for almost attack you or Edward for falling in love with you or for leaving you knowing how much it would hurt him. or maybe mine for..."

"daddy no, It was none of their faults they didn't know any of that was going to happen. Even Alice the mind reader didn't see any of it coming."

"exactly and since you cant either unless you have some power you aren't telling all of us you didn't either."

I thought about that. He was right I didn't think all of this would happen. It was not even on my mind. so it wasn't my fault.

"so does this mean you never will leave?"

"Not with out you sweetie"

"Oh daddy Im so happy I always thought you were and was waiting for you to leave. Or for something to happen to make you figure it was not safe."

"no sweetie, never"

we made it to the beginning of the bridge so we went back to the car. I got in happy and relieved.

"So is everything fine now, no more worries."

"no none"

"you know you can always talk to me if any happen to come up."

"Yes you will for sure be the first person I will come to."

"What about Edward."

"he will just worry and say its ok not tell me why Im so wrong."

Carlisle laughted kissing my forhead.

We were on our way home when we passed a car flipped on the side of the road.

Carlise stopped and got out to see if any one was still in the car.

He came back and told me to call 911 there was a lady trapped in the car and she was not responding. I took out my phone and called.

"State your emergency"

"there is a car flipped and a lady is unresponsive" I say scared

"ok calm down where are you

"um" I get out of the car and look at the signs

"t-the cor-ner of ce-center and oak p-p-please hurry."

"ok they are on their way."

"bella come over here I need your help."

I walk over to where he was.

"bella I need you to crawl in there and unbuckle her can you do this."

I nod my yes

"are you sure?"

"I-Im su-sure"

"Ok you are going to have to jiggle the lock while you push the button."

"ok"

I squeeze in and slowly make my way to her.

There was glass everywhere, I could feel some of it penetrate my skin making my skin burn. I finally got to her and I did as Carlilse instructed.

"ok Shes free"

"Good now does it look like any thing is broken."

I look her over and nothing looked broken but she had a cut on her arm and head.

"no but she has cuts on her arm and head."

Ok how bad is it?"

"Um well based on what I know the one on her arm looks like the one I had at my birthday and the one on her head stopped bleading from what it looks to me."

"ok now I need you to find something to break the window."

I looked around and found an umbrella and hit the window but it didn't break. I tried harder but it wouldn't budge.

"come o-o-on j-ju-just br-break!"

"Bella its ok"

"no I have to g_et her o-out she n-needs help."

"bella they will be here soon its ok"

It was not good for me. here was a lady who was counting on me sort of to get her out. she could die because I couldn't break a window. I hit the window with all my strength and it shattered. I continued to hit away loose pieces so she would not get cuts."

"Bella Bella stop!"

"I cant Im a-almost d-done"

"bella you are cutting you hands up I can clear the glass away."

I stopped and let Carlisle clear the rest of the glass away. he then took her out of the car and made sure I was right about her cuts. After he confirmed I was. he ran back to the car to grab his bag. He then stiched up her cuts on her arms, stopping the bleading. The paramedics got there right after. They asked if he was a doctor he told them he was one they asked his name he answered and when they realized who it was they asked if he would come with them since he had done so much and knows what happened better then they do. He said no he had someone else to care to. Care to who else did he have that was more important then this. Everyone was hunting. Wait he was talking about me.

"Daddy no go they need y-you she do-does."

The paramedics then look around to find the source of the voice.

They found it and wanted to know if there was another.

"No I'm f-fine I just got in here to un-unbuckle her"

They looked at Carlise to confirm.

He must of nodded because they asked if he was coming again.

He said no but I told him to go that I would meet him at the hospital. He was hesident but after I instead I was fine did he go.

I slowly clawled out. After I was finally out I ran to the car and drove to the hospital. Once there I walked into the ER looking for Carlisle. A man approached me asking if I was ok. I told him I was that I was looking for Carlise. He told me he was busy at the moment and that I should follow him. I told him I was fine. I just needed Carlisle.

He didn't seem to be listening and was trying to confince me to go with him.

Told him there was other people here who needed help and to tend to them. He said I was top priority. I ignored him that was when I saw Carlise. I tried to make my way to him but the man stopped me

" let go of me. Carlisle!" Carlise turned around and looked at me and came over.

" Carlise this man won't let go of me."

"It's ok Jason this is Bella"

" Bella? Oh Bella "

He let go and Carlisle came over to me. He took my hands and looked at them. I pulled away.

"Bella"

"Carlilse I'm I'm f-fine how is the lady is she ok will she live or was I too slow. Did I make a mistake. She is not paralyzed is she oh no please no that..."

" bella calm down she is fine. She is resting right now." Carlisle reassures holding my shoulders.

" sh-she is fine"

" yes she is"

" can I see h-her"

" ok quickly but then you have to let me patch you up, ok"

" o-ok"

I follow Carlise down a hall to a little room. In it was a lady who looked about 23. She was sleeping peacefully will all of her cuts bandaged.

"So s-she is fine"

" yes sweetie you were brave you saved her life."

" I was n-not brave I was blubbering the w-whole time. I still am."

" bella look at me. You did something that scared you. You may of cried but you still did what needed to be done to save her and I'm proud of you. "

Relieved it was all over I let go of the berrers I set up and started cry even harder. Carlise pulled me into his arms and cued to me till I calmed down.

"Where is her family"

" she is here alone for now they will be here in a few days. She is a college student.

" few days who will she keep her company?"

" I don't know she will sleep most of it."

" can I come tomorrow"

" we will see"

"Ok"

" alright Bella come on we need to patch you up."

" I'm fine"

" Bella you promised"

"Fine"

I followed him to an empty room and sat on the crinkly paper. Carlisle took my hands and looked at them declaring I had glass in them. He spent the next 30 minutes getting all the glass out.

He left to go get some bandages. I was warm so I took off the plaid shirt and put it on one of the chairs in the room. Carlise then walked in. He looked at me and frowned. I was confused till I looked where he was looking. On my tank top was little blood stains. My arms were all scratched and red.

He wrapped up my hands and sighed

" bella I'm going to have you lay back for me"

I did as I was told. Her lifted my tank to revieal shards of Glass in my skin and more scratches.

" oh sweetie"

Right then Someone knocked.

" yes."

"Carlisle the phone is for you it's your family they demand to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy"

" I figured that so I had them call my cell do you want me to put them on speaker?"

He looks at me.

" it's ok he can come in and I'm ok with talking with them."

" ok Jason you can come in"

He opens the door. Looks at me and shakes his head.

" I know you were right I'm sorry I just was scared"

" it's alright at least you are getting help now and you are alright."

He then put the phone on speaker.

And walked out closing the door.

" Carlisle is bella alright."

" she is fine nothing that wont heal with a little time."

" what does that mean!"

" Edward don't yell at dad he did nothing wrong you need to calm down I'm fine"

"Dad?" They all questioned

" um well.."

" it's wonderful isn't it. I get called dad and she isn't even in trouble."

" in trouble what does tht have to so with anything?"

" we use that line when we do something wrong to get on his soft side" Emmett explained

" I see"

"I'm coming home"

"Edward don't be rash finish hunting"

" Bella you need me"

"Edward mason Anthony Cullen I do not I repeat do not want to see you till tomorrow at the time you were originally planed to do."

" she told you"

" shut up Emmett "

" goodby we will see you then."

" ok by honey"

" by"

They hung up and Carlisle got back to work. One hour later I was glass free.

"Bella your going to need stitches"

I tried to sit up but Carlisle stop me.

" what no please anything but that"

" I'm sorry but they are too deep."

I try to leave but Carlisle was not having it.

" Bella stop you are going to be fine you got this far you will be ok"

Carlisle got what he needed told me to close my eyes and he started. I could feel tugging and pulling but he was done before It could it could become too uncomfortable.

" alright done"

I sat up winced and grabbed my plaid shirt.

" bella you need to take one of these every six hours for the next couple of days. It will help fight any infection you may have. Actually I will give you one. That way I know you have taken them."

He have me one and I took it unwillingly. We then walked out of the room. Carlise dropped off my chart signed me out and we went to the car.

Once home I went straight to bed.

I was in a car driving somewhere. When the car crashed. I woke up at the hospital and no one was there. I asked the nurse where my family was she told me I was all alone and no one wanted to be around someone like me anyways. And she left. I was confused where was Alice, Edward, any of them where were they. Then I saw a note it said dear bella we can't be around someone who make too much trouble for us this is goodby for good. We agree with rose you need to stay human and won't happen if we are with you goodby bella for good.

No no they can't dont listen to her she is wrong I don't want to be human no please believe me.

" bella! Bella baby wake up"

I woke up startled found Charlisle looking at me concerned.

" are you ok"

"Yes"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

" no"

" It may help to"

" i was in a car crash. I woke up at the hospital and no one was ther for me ther was a letter saying I needed to stay human and you were gone for good that rose was right. That that I-I ..."

"Shhhh ok baby its going to ok. Your fine now it was just a dream"

" it s-seemed so real"

" I know baby I know"

I cried into Carlisle till I was exhausted and could not cry anymore. When he knew I was ok he got up to leave to let me sleep.

" daddy!"

"What is it baby"

"Can you um can you lay with me?"

" of course I can."

I moved over so he could get on he lair down. I layed my head on his chest. He pulled me closer, pulled the blanket around us and wrapped his arms around us. He started to hum a beautiful tune and soon I was asleep in the safety of my fathers arms

Sorry for the wait. I know it is long and may have parts that drag. But it was stuck in my head and I wanted to get something in for everyone hope this was worth the extra day of waiting. Please pm on the story the more pms I get the more I will want to put up the next chapter. I have more then one story and who ever has the most pms get their story first and so on.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle POV

Bella has been sound asleep for hours. Light was just starting to come into the room. She will wake soon. I so glad she is fine. I don't know why she was so scared for that girl. She didn't know her but had to make sure she was fine before she would let me help her. I hope she forgets about the lady she really needs to rest. I can hear she is conjested her cold is back.

Bella was now awake and looking at me.

"what are you thinking about?

"Nothing much just a bunch of random things."

"Oh well thanks for staying with me."

"your welcome my little one"

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Is Alice rubbing off on you?"

She laughed and got up to take a shower.

I got up to make her something for breakfast. I made her oatmeal and apple slices with milk

She came down just as I was setting it down on the table.

"how do you do that?" she asked

"do what sweetheart."

"have the food ready just as im coming down the stairs?"

"I was going to ask you how you knew when the food was done."

"so you don't know?"

"no how about you."

"no just must be luck."

"I guess so."

Bella ate her food I handed her the pill and she took it. Something must of clicked in her brain. For her eyes lit up.

"what is it?"

"Can we go see the lady today?"

"I don't think that is a wise thing to do"

"why?"

"bella I can hear your cold is back being in the hospital will not help that."

"But she is all alone"

"Bella you come first her family will be here in a few days she will sleep most of the time anyways."

"But daddy please."

I ran my fingers through my hair. It was hard to say no to her but I sure didn't want her to get any worse. She just got over a cold and with all the germs in her body now she really doesn't need anything to make it any worse. But she does seem to care about this lady.

"Daddy?"

"Bella I don't know."

"Come on please daddy."

"Ok but on some conditions."

"Conditions?"

"You have to take a vitamin, take it easy, and we can only stay for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes"

"Ten minutes"

"Fine where is this vitamin?"

I walked over to the cupboard and took one out of the bottle and gave it to her. She took it and ran outside. I grabbed her coat and followed her outside.

"Here I want you to wear this."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm serious"

She took it and put it on. We drove back to the hospital. We walked in.

"oh hello Carlisle I didn't know you worked today?"

"I don't Dianne We are here to see the lady from last night."

"Oh she will be so happy she wanted to meet the person who saved her life. She has been asking to see you all day Carlisle."

"Oh well Bella here is the one who saved her. She got in the car, unbuckled her, broke the window so I could get the lady out and stop the bleeding."

"Oh well she will be happy to meet you dear."

"oh well she must be tired we can come some other time" Bella says turning around and walking out.

"Oh I don't think so, You wanted to make sure she was fine you are going to be thanked like you should be." I told her grabbing her arm.

"no its ok you take all the praise she does not need to know."

"Oh yes she does you saved her you get the praise."

"Im fine please take it." She says trying to get out of my grasp.

"Come on Bella"

"No let go we can go now she is fine now come on it must be ten minutes by now."

I grab her other arm pulling her closer to me.

"Bella stop struggling you just look silly."

She stopped and looked around

"Noone is even looking?"

"Dianne is"

"I don't care she should know me pretty well by now."

She tried to leave but I would not let her

"Daddy please let's just go."

"Daddy?"

she stopped and starting blushing. She stopped struggling and now was hiding in my shirt. I laughed and rubbed her back.

"I thought you were not embarrassed in front of her?"

"I changed my mind"

"Ok so"

"Oh Im sorry Dianne Bella is dating my son. She is like family.."

"So she calls you dad?"

"yes but please don't tell Charlie I don't want to have to try to explain to him." Bella just about begged.

"Sure no problem?"

I pick Bella up so there was no more running away.

"Daaaaaddyyyyy put me down." She said blushing

"only if you promise not to run and see this lady."

"Why?'

"she wants to thank you that's why."

"That is not fair."

"How is it not fair"

"Because it isn't"

"Oh hi Carlisle? Bella?"

"Hi Jason"

"Hi' she said blushing"

"Is she ok?"

"Yeh she just refuses to see the lady from yesterday she wants to thank her for saving her and she keeps tring to run off so im carring her."

"I see well good luck you two."

"now come on it was room 202"

"I will walk let put me down before we run into someone else."

I put her down. True to her word she followed me. We got to the room. I knocked and we entered.

"Oh plese tell me you are DR. Cullen

"I am but im not the one who saved you if was this young lady she crawled into the car unbuckled you broke the window and insisted we see you today to make sure you are ok.

"Oh well thank you um"

"Bella her name is Bella"

"well Bella I want to thank you so much I know my family will want to as well. They will be here on Tuesday will you come back"

"She would love too"

"Oh great,"

"what happened to your hands"

"I cut myself"

"From the accident yesterday?"

"Yeh but don't worry it's not your fault it was all mine. I was happy to help so don't feel bad about it..."

"Bella calm down. I do feel bad but I am not the type of person to worry. If someone tells me not to I listen ok."

Bella noded her head.

" what is your name hon"

" oh sorry Dr. Cullen it's Noel. "

"What a pretty name."

" thanks it was my grandmothers."

"We'll Noel we got to go"

"Oh ok bye Bella dr Cullen see you Tuesday?"

"Yup see you then"

I took bella and had her walk in forint if me.

" you happy now. She is ok and you get to see her Tuesday too."

" no"

" why is that?"

" her whole family will be there just to thank me on something anyone else would do."

" most people would of not of done it."

" why not she could of died if they didn't "

" I know but some people don't care."

" they would let her die"

"Most likely not they would call 911 and be done with it."

" that's wrong "

" I know that's why they want to thank you"

" oh but still I don't want it"

" bella I don't think you will ever get to the point of liking it. You are the type if person who dislikes attention good or bad."

" what's wrong with that"

" nothing. "

She shook her head and got into the car.

Once we got to the house bella went upstairs to change.

She came downstairs in sweats.

" better wear it before Alice gets here"

I laughed at her comment thinking of Alice tendencies to make bella wear designer clothing. Poor jasper. I know he loves her but it must be annoying to shop all the time. And have to wear what his wife picked out each day.

" daddy?"

" what sweetheart"

" can we play a game till they get back?"

"Sure thing pick what ever game you want."

She went to the closet of games and came out carrying racko

" I figure this game is all luck so I may be able to win"

I laughed

" you should see alice and Edward at a game of chess it's a sight to see"

" oh will they play when they get back that would be funny to see"

" we'll I guess you will have to ask them"

We played the game a few times before I could hear Emmett's booming laughter.

" hey bellsy did you beat pops?"

" twice"

" how many games did you play"

" we played 4 Alice"

" so you are tied"

" yup"

" come on bella I know you can win"

Me and bella played till she got the winning card and got both Alice and Emmett yell racko.

" hey pops how does it feel to lose to a human?"

" he feels happy that he made me happy"

" belsy do I have to throw you in the pool."

" don't you dare"

" don't think I won't"

" daddy tell Emmett he can't throw me into the pool."

" Emmett don't throw her in"

" you know that still sounds weird"

" what does Emmett"

" calling pops here dad"

" why oh right. Well get used to it"

" many I will maby I won't "

" ok you two"

" but daddy he started it"

" what! No you totally did"

" what ever. "

Bella went over and sat on Edwards lap. Edward kissed her and put his arms around her.

" Edward?"

" what love"

" will you play chess with Alice?"

" why?"

" um I want to see you two play"

" for what reason"

" we'll it just sounds like fun please edward."

" we'll alice will you play?"

" only if bella will let me dress her up. Because that bella is going to be burned I thought I got rid of all your sweats."

" I hid this pair"

" do we have a deal bella"

It was quiet for a few minutes all eyes were on bella waiting for her response.

" ok but Alice nothing too crazy. And jasper has to be there to protect me if you start to go overboard."

We all look at jasper

" sure bella I will keep my wife under control"

" yah well bella clothes first then games.

Alice dragged bella upstairs for her makeover.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

Alice dragged me upstairs.

"Ok Bella first I want you to take a shower but wash with these" says Alice handing me bottles.

"What are all of these?"

"Body wash and hair products"

"Alice comes on really?"

"Yes now go and hurry"

I took the products and jumped into the shower. I quickly washed and jumped out. Alice knocked and came in shoving some kind of summer dress at me.

"Alice why a Dress"

"It looks good on you now wear it."

I put it on alone with the white short shorts and stockings.

"Thanks for the shorts Alice" I say coming out

"Well don't thank me that was all Jaspers Idea to get you in the dress."

"Well thanks Jasper I feel better"

"You're welcome"

"Come on now Bella I have to do your hair, make up and nails."

"Ugg"

Alice grabbed my arm and sat me on their bed. She brushed my hair putting in this floral scented product in.

"Alice what are you putting in my hair"

"Detangle"

Alice finished brushing my hair braiding it to pieces on either side of my head pulling the two pieces into a ponytail. Next she applied cover-up, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow. After that was done she handed me some coral soft lips to put on. Finally she painted my toes a pretty blue color adding a second coat of white to the tip of the nail. I was surprised on how much I liked it.

"Ok Bella wait two minutes and you can get up."

"Then you will play Edward'

"Yes I will play Edward"

I smile; I couldn't wait to see it Alice's power against Edwards will be amusing to see.

"Ok you can get up"

"Yes now let's go!"

"Wow Bella I Hope Alice isn't rubbing off on you"

"What?"

"You are all excited"

"Oh well I am Jasper"

We went downstairs to see the board set up already.

"OH love you look beautiful"

I blushed

"Ok that's nice to know put Start playing already."

"Alice what did you do to her"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

"Bellsy why are you so excited"

"I don't know I just am"

Emmett looked at me then grinned.

"What"

"Nothing let's just watch them play"

"Yay!"

I sat on Edward lap watching them play. I couldn't seem to keep still. I was just so excited It was kind of fun really no wonder Alice was so hyper all the time.

"No!"

"Calm down I Can gets the piece back love"

'How?"

He explained the whole pawn thing. I kept bouncing and shrinking the whole game. Alice ended up winning she sang Barbie girl with her mover so Edward could not hear it. Such a shame. I jumped off Edward lap and ran over and hugged Alice.

"Oh Girl power Alice you won you won you won!" I say jumping up and down

"I know right!" she says jumping right with me

"Alice really what did you do to her?"

"Nothing Edward I promise"

"Love did you eat something high in sugar"

"No why!?"

"You are all jumpy"

"Oh nope Just so excited come on let's dance"

Alice grabbed my hand and we danced and jumped around till I was panting. I heard snickering

"What?"

"Nothing Bellsy You is so much fun hyper"

"Oh well I'm having fun too. Come on Emmett let go play Just dance on the Wii"

Emmett's face winded. He came over to me and threw me over his shoulder making me shriek.

"Come on Bellsy lets go play. He plopped me on his bed and got the stuff out and grabbed me again running downstairs. He set everything up.

"Ok so Bellsy and me first"

He picked Baby by Justin beiber. I'm pretty sure just to bug Edward. He despises that boy maybe even more than Jacob and that is saying something. Anyways we danced and sang at the top of our lungs. When the song was over Emmett and Jasper were snickering again.

"Ok what is so funny really?"

Something must have dawned on everyone but me because their faces lit up.

"Ok I understand you all get it now but I'm still in the dark here so tell me. Please please please please..."

"Bella love its Jasper"

"What about him"

"He is playing with you emotions"

"I look at him shocked"

"Guess what Bellsy You can see it all later if you want" He says holding up the hidden camera.

"Oh you two are so dead" I said picking up the bat Emmett never took care of from the last baseball game.

"Oh crab Jasper run"

Jasper looked at me with the bat and started running. I ran after them chasing them outside till I could no longer run.

"Well well well looks like the angry kitten is too tired to chase us any longer."

"I'm just glad she is human right now"

"Why is that Jasper?"

"Because then you would of caught up with us."

"Well I may be slow but Edward isn't"

Edward hearing me came out and picked me up.

"Crap run fast this time"

They took off and we followed getting closer. Once I could see white blurs I swung like a madman finally hitting them.

"Oww Bellsy ok ok I'm sorry stop hitting me with that"

We stopped running and Edward set me down.

"Good now delete it"

"No way!"

I waked him again

"Yes you will"

"Oww Bellsy that hurts"

"Good now delete it"

"Why me jasper was the one to play with your emotions"

I turned and hit him too.

"Oww darling stop. All in love of siblings right" he say smiling

"What?"

"All older brothers have to pick on their little sister right so we are covered"

I ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"Your right but the little sister has the right to get her older brothers back with revenge too." I say smiling.

Emmett grabbed me and swung me.

"Emmett put her down right now"

"Sorry Eddie it's my turn with her by. And he started to run. We made it back to the house before Edward surprisingly. Jasper and Edward came seconds later.

"Emmett you're so dead!"

"I'm so scared little brother what are you going to do read my thoughts to death."

I laughed at that because really he can't die not that he would really kill him.

"Ok Boys that's enough!"

They stopped

"How did you do that?"

"We respect them so..."

"They are scared of her too don't be fooled Bella"  
"Alice that's so not true"  
"oh really"

"Yeh"

"Belle he is"

"Don't believe her am not!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Whatever!"

"Ha I win"

I laughed so hard I started coughing.

"Ok you guy that enough let's do something a little more calming Bella has a cold and all the excitement is not good for it."

"Daddy!"

"Sweetheart I'm just trying to make sure you don't get worse."

"It's ok Bella lets watch a movie"

"Ok what movie?"

"I don't know whose turn is it"

"Ugg its Jaspers"

"What is wrong with his picks?"

"He picks ones on the war"

"So some are good"

"Like what"

"Band of brothers"

"You saw that Bella?"

"Yeh Jasper it was sooo exciting. Why?"

"Didn't see you as the type"

"Oh well my dad picked it."

"I see well Band of brothers it is then"

"Not again Jasper"

"Emmett it's your turn next just sucks it up and watch the movie all ready."

"Fine"

I watch the movie me and Jasper laughing at parts and say our favorite parts and parts that were so bad acting. Till I fell asleep.

I hope you like the chapter. No Alice did no do her hair for nothing. She will wake her for a late night part Carlisle has tonight one he going to go alone but Alice has other plans. Well review please I love to hear them.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

I was so glad Jasper finally got over his fear of hurting Bella. The whole messing with her emotions was too funny. Then Bella chasing them down with a bat. Those two are going to be in trouble when she is changed. I looked at the clock it was 8:00pm. I got up and anounched what Carlisle was planning to do and that I thought it would be fun to have the whole family go. Everyone looked excited now.

"Come on Alice we have to get ready" says Rose pulling on my arm.

I followered her up and put on my purple spring dress. While Rose had a red simple dress with super cute sandles to match. Once we were both ready I went downstairs to wake Bella.

"Bella wake up" I say shaking her

She stirred slowly waking up

"what did you say Alice?" she asks yawning

"I said wake up we are going to one of Carlisle's work parties."

"Ugg Alice I knew you had a reason for me to put all of this on."

"yup now come on I have to fix your hair again" I say helping her off the couch

Once upstairs I brushed it putting the braids back in and pulling them back once again. This time I also culled the rest of her hair. Once I was finished with her. I went to see how everyone else was coming along.

"Emmett! Go put your suit on and make sure you put your purple shirt on so you match Rose."

"ya ya I hear the pixie im going already."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing! Im going" he says panicked running upstairs

"that's what I thought you said"

I went to find Edward and my Jazzy all dresses their hair combed and ready.

"See now that is all im asking for"

"Emmett will be Emmett Alice you know that" Edward says smirking

"I know but you would think after so many years he would learn"

"you would think wouldn't you darling" jasper say now arms around me

"Well I guess some will never grow up" says Bella

Edward smiled and went over to put his arms around her. I look at the clock 8:53.

"Carlise esme are you two ready we have to go."

"Alice we don't have to be there exactly on time" says Carlisle buttoning his cuffs

"Yes Alice dear it will be fine"

"I know but I don't want to miss anything so…Emmett get your butt down here"

"Im coming geees Alice" says Emmett now coming down with Rose.

"Ok lets go bella Edward you two go with Carlise and Esme everyone else we will go in my car. Now lets get moving people."

Bella's Pov

I couldn't believe how crazy Alice has been acting. Jasper must of rubbed off on her. She is like a little commanding officer. I walked over to the car holding Edwards hand. Once in the car all I could think about was how out of place I was. Most of the staff knows me because of my frequent visits there but still here was a weed in the middle of seven beautiful flowers. I mean they all looked so good and me well there was really nothing more to say.

"Love what is it?"

"What?"

"Something is bothering you are you nervous?"

"Yea"

"But that is not the problem is it?"

"No it is"

"Your lieing"

"No im not"

"Love you have always been a bad lier"

"Ugg its nothing Edward nothing to really worry about"

"You know how much it bothers me to not know love please tell me"

"Edward….fine I I was just well thinking. You all well look so amazing. With me its just like a weed next to seven beautiful flowers." I say looking down"

"Love look at me. You are no weed"

"Sweetheart"

"yeh Carlisle"

"Why do you think so low of your self"

"I don't know I guess I feel so plain I just don't get why you all.."

"Don't finish that sentence. We all love you because you are a wonderful person do you hear me sweetheart."

"yeh I do Carlisle im sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry dear just don't be so hard on your self you are a beautiful young lady"

"Ok esme thanks everyone I guess I feel a little better"

"I glad love now we are here so lets go find the others."

I got out of the car and followed Edward.

Well here it is another chapter I think I will put this one on hold if not stop this one I have other stories that have lot more reviews so sorry to you if you liked it I may continue but right now im not


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Surprise here is a new chapter. I hope everyone is thrilled. I couldn't stop this one. It was my first so its my baby. But I will only post new ones every little while unless you start to review more. I know there a some out there who only read. so if you want more review simple as that. anyways here it is I hope you enjoy.

Bella's POV:

We had arrived at the party. I could see that we were not the first ones. there was already quiet a few people there. Edward opened the door and held out his hand to take mine. I put it into his hand letting him help me out of the car. I blushed when I saw nurse Amy was smiling at us.

"You will be ok love" Edward reassures me

I smiled at him and hid behind him. Nurse Amy came to us and said hello. everyone returned it.

"well its nice to see you outside the hospital Bella" said nurse Amy

I blushed but replied

"it sure is" I whisper

with that see walks off going to talk with the others there. we head for the party. Edward still was holding my hand and was leading me to our seats. But with my bad luck we were right up front. We walked past everyone saying hi alone the way.

"Gees Bellsy you are popular"

"He's right Bella everyone seems to know you." Jasper agrees

"Do you really hurt yourself that much? you seem to know just about everyone. Just about as many as Carlisle does and you don't work there." Emmett exclaims

"Nope I just fake it so I can see Carlisle you know how much I miss him at work all the time." I say mockingly

They laugh and we all sit in our seats.

"Well Im glad. Im always happy to see you. it brightens my day to see a family member." Carlisle says smiling at me

We sat there for a few seconds.

"Carlisle why are we right up front?" I ask blushing again

"I don't know sweetie" Carlisle admits

"Love why don't we go get you some food." Edward says pulling on my arm

"oh we will go with you" say Alice jumping up

Everyone else follows suit. I couldn't help but smile when we were back in our seats. here were seven members of my family each of them with a plate of food and none of them will eat it. I looked at my plate vs their. my hand a few things on it and their was full with food. yes small plates but really. This thought had me holding back a laugh.

"What is so funny Bella" says Jasper

"what are you talking about Jasper?" I say trying to act confused

" I can feel you amusement darling" he says now smiling at me.

The others look at me too wanting in on the joke.

"Just look at your plates then mine" I told them

They did it took a few seconds for each of them to figure what I found so funny. with the little light bulbs above each of them I could no longer hold back the laugh. I could not seem to control it. Before long they all joined me. People started to look at us quizzically. At that moment I didn't care and just enjoyed the moment with my new family. Jasper finally got in control and helped us all calm down as well. now with that done I blushed and hid my face in my hands.

"I see this is the table to be?' say Dr. Snow

"Ah yes I guess you could say that. How are you" said Carlisle

"Doing good Carlisle. Can I ask what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing really just a family joke." Carlisle replied

"I see. Hello Esme, Edward"

"Hello Dr." said Esme

"Hello sir" Edward replied shaking his hand

"Ah Isabella is that you?"

I look up at him my face still pink.

"Hi Dr. Snow"

"Hello" he says patting my hand

"You know it seems so strange to see you here."

"Yeh I know I already got that" I replied

He laughed

"well I guess This is the perfect place for you to be dear. A Place full of doctors" he jokes

Emmett and Jasper started laughing again.

"Haha so funny. But you are probably right though." I say blushing harder

He just laughs

"So who everyone else." Dr. Snow asks

"Oh this is my oldest Emmett, then there are the twins Rosalie and Jasper, then there is Alice." He replies

they all said hello and shook his hand. After he was done he left to talk to other people that were there. I started to eat. The rolls were amazing. I saw that Jasper had one.

"Jasper can I have your roll?"

He looks at me and smiles and hands me his roll.

"Good Idea Bella. take some of our food." Alice says handing me a brownie

"with that I got Emmett mac and cheese, Carlisle fruit salad, and Edwards potatoes. After I finished the last of the potatoes I couldn't eat any more and threw my plate away. they did the same. we sat back down and talked till Alice had this amazing idea.

"lets go dance" she said

"Oh no Edward you can think again" I say looking at him

"Don't worry love you wont fall" he says dazzling me

"fine but not too long"

"I promise" With that I went and danced with Edward

We danced three songs before he let me rest to get a drink. with in the next few minutes everyone else was sitting as well. The song ended when someone got on the speaker.

"Ok this is when father dance with their daughters and mother with sons."

with that Alice and Rose got up and left like some mall was about to be destroyed and they were they only ones to stop it. It took me a minute to realize what was happening. I look around to see the rest of the Cullens were looking at me. I look at Carlisle.

"Will you dance with me sweetheart?"

I look and see Alice and Rose are nowhere to be found. I didn't want him to be the only one not up their but I didn't want the spotlight either. I look back at him and sigh.

"Ok but Alice, rose you two owe me and I know you can here me."

Carlisle laughs and takes my hand taking me to dance with the other fathers. I then see Edward was dancing with Esme. I smile at him. he smiles back.

"thank you" Carlisle says

"for what?" I ask

"for coming up here with me I know how much you hate the spot light" he confirms

"Oh don't worry daddy I am honored. honored but nervous." I replied

Carlisle pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead

"Im so lucky to have a daughter like you" he confirms

I look at him with tears now coming down my face. He spins me to then bring me into his arm ending the song. he set me on my feet again. he wipes away the tears. I hug him

"I love you daddy" I cry

He kisses my forehead and we sit down together. I was sitting on Carlisle's lap my face in his chest trying to calm down. Carlisle was rubbing my back comforting me. It was a minute before I was calm enough to look at him.

"You ok?' Carlisle asks

"yes Just surprised with your words" I explained

"Why you are my baby girl now" he says

"Well Im glad I love being able to well..."

"I understand sweetie." he says brushing my bangs from my face

I look around to see that Rose and Alice were back at the table along with Edward and Esme.

"Oh I call dancing with Bellsy next!" Emmett declares

I give Carlisle on more hug kiss Edward and go to dance with Emmett. He took my hand and funny the music became upbeat. Emmett spun me and had me dip moving quickly but still keeping me from tripping. I could but help to laugh when dancing with him. it was so much fun. I felt like a doll with a little girl playing dance party. Alice was next, she was fun too but she insisted we dance with rose too. I thought we looked funny dancing with three people but after a few seconds I didn't care really. Rose spun me and I did two or three spins sideways right into Jasper.

I was pretty sure it was on purpose but it was fun. I was shocked at first till I saw who caught me. I smiled at him.

"Oh Hi Jasper"

"Why hello Darling having fun?" He asks

"Yes lots I thought I would hate tonight but Im really enjoying myself."

"Well that's good to hear" he says

"Yeh" I say

"so can I have this dance darling" Jasper says bowing

"Yes you can kind sir" I say curtsying

Jasper laughs and takes my hand. I hear laughing behind me to see we had an audience. I blush and hid in Jaspers shirt.

Jasper calms my blush and I look at him and smile thankful. He just smiles back at me. We waltzed. I thought it would be hard but after a few steps it was pretty easy to do. I look up to see other had joined our waltz. the song ended and someone taped my shoulder. I look to see Edward. I kiss jasper on the cheek and thank him and let Edward spin me around.

After a few more songs I sat back down to get a drink. Edward was pulled back by Alice Saying she didn't get to dance with her. I watched people dance happy seeing my family spinning expertly.

"Will you dance with me Isabella?"

I look to see Dr. Snow smiling at me

"Ok" I agree

He takes my hand and guides me to the dance floor.

"So I see you are enjoying yourself"

"Yes I am"

"Im glad, The Cullens all seem to love you. Carlisle is always talking about you. He is so excited to have someone who seeks his council." he said

I blushed

"really?"

"Yeh, He told me he knows you are the one for his son Edward. now that I see you with them I agree. They all seem to love you so much. You have been here a little over a year yet they all love you like you have know them since you were born. Its hard to believe sometime." Dr. snow said

"Yeh I know what you are talking about. I love them too I would do anything for them."

"Its almost like a fairytale on Disney my daughter always is watching." he admits

"Sometime I think It is. That I will wake up at any minute now and they will all be gone. Or I will come out of a closet and will be back to reality." I sigh

"Narnia?" he asks

"Yah I always like the story." I say smiling

"Well don't worry I have never seen a bond so strong as the Cullens all have you have nothing to worry about dear."

"I hope your right" I whisper

The song ended and I sat back down but only for a second before Esme said she wanted to dance with me as well. I agree and we danced to the upbeat music.

It was the last song so everyone danced the last one with their partner.

"you know we will never leave you again love?"

"Yeh" I sigh

"you don't believe me do you"

" no I do but sometime when thing are going too well I look and wait for it to happen. Sometime I think I not allowed to be happy at least eternally happy." I admit

"Love I know you have had a hard life so far but we all love you, we will make sure you are happy."

"Yes baby girl Edward is right and we will prove it to you." says Carlisle dancing next to us

The song ended and everyone went to sit for the awards.

one by one I saw people go up and grab their awards. Dr. snow was next he got most patience with sprained ankles.

he made a speech

'I will like to thank my wife and my little girl. the nurses my good Friend Dr. Cullen. and my most frequent patience the one who helped me get this award Isabella Swan."

I blushed and the crowd laughed. they all knew of all my visits. many with and with out Carlisle being there hence why I was so well known.

"I also have an award for the young lady. So will Isabella Swan come get her award for most visits to the ER in one year."

I blushed and grabbed on to my chair trying to escape getting on stage. Edward wouldn't let this happen and practically dragged me on stage. Once on the stage I was given my award and I ran off the stage to fall down the stairs.

"Im fine!" I shouted to everyone who was staring at me.

Everyone I mean everyone was laughing at me. Dr. Snow came off the stage to sit down but helped me to my seat. The awards stopped so all the crazy doctor could make sure I was ok. They insisted I get my cuts on my knee cleaned and my ankle wrapped. I was so embarrassed. It would be me too trip in front a room full of doctors.

I kept telling them I was fine but no doctors don't stop once they were started. Nurse Amy had a med kit in her car and Carlisle got his (for times like this). With the two kits there was enough for Carlisle to clean my cuts and Dr. Snow wrap my ankle. Carlisle let him do it with his award and all. Once they were done my face was beat red. Carlisle kiss my forehead and throws away the used surplice. I look at everyone then stare at Jasper. With my eyes I plead for him to calm everyone's snickers and my blush. He seemed to understand because it worked a few seconds later.

Once they were done with me the awards continued till doctor of the year came. Yes Carlisle got the award. He got up and went to the stage he took the award. they demanded a speech

"I am honored to have this award. But I never could do it with out the help of my friends and family. DR Snow and I share patience and we will trade back and forth for the more unpleasant cases. As for my family, my wife is my cheerleader always up waiting for me to get home. My sons help as much they can around the house while I cant be there being the men of the house for me. Alice and Rose you too have weekend of fun planned to spend together after a long week. and Bella You my dear are a special person in my family ever since you have been dating my son. I have been able to share the please of getting to know you. You always know how to cheer me up when Im down and I get so see a family member at work with your frequent visits. I want to say thank you to everyone for this award and for being there for me when you were.

Carlisle then came down and everyone clapped for his speech. I was crying again I knew the other would be as well if they would by their faces. Emmett being Emmett shouts family hug. We all did we hugged the man that mean so much to us all and was such a good person to all.

With the award now done we said our goodbyes and went home.

Ok so here is a long waited chapter. I hope you liked it and will review for another chapter. I will try to have one up once a month if you don't review for those who do like the story. sorry to those who have to wait but I have other stories to work on plus Im working ok a new one right now have a few chapter written just have to type it all out and post it. If you want something certain to happen or more time with a certain person tell me and I will see what I can do for you thanks for reading.


End file.
